Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is a video game released for Wii and Nintendo DS based on the four installments of the four Harry Potter books and film as LEGO. The game was released on June 25, 2010 and was published by Warner Bros. Interactive. It was released before the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 was released on theaters. Gameplay Players take place in England and start with the three main characters, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They cannot punch other characters unlike in other LEGO games, they use wands to destroy objects and enemies. There are various gold bricks you'll gain if you find a student in peril, finish a lesson, complete a level, find all Hogwarts crests, look for hidden gold bricks in several stages and get a True Wizard. You unlock Voldemort if you find 200 gold bricks. Spells Various characters have a spell wheel. Not all characters have a spell wheel (some characters such as Filch cannot use magic, despite being a Squib). If you unlock any other character, he/she can use different types of spells you haven't learned yet in a year. *Aresto Momento *Expelliarmus *Immobulus *Incendio *Lumos Solem *Reparo *Expecto Patronum *Reducto *Riddikulus *Transfiguration spell *Wingardium Levosia Characters The trio *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermoine Granger Hogwarts Staff Members and Students *Alastor Moody *Albus Dumbledore *Aurora Sinstra *Filius Flitwick *Gilderoy Lockhart *Minerva McGonagall *Pomona Sprout *Quirinus Quirrell *Remus Lupin *Rolanda Hooch *Rubeus Hagrid *Septima Vector *Severus Snape *Sybill Trelawney *Argus Filch *Irma Pince *Poppy Pomfrey *Sorting Hat *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Colin Creevey *Dean Thomas *Fred Weasley *George Wealey *Ginny Wealey *Gryffindor boy *Gryffindor girl *Katie Bell *Lee Jordan *Neville Longbottom *Oliver Wood *Parvati Patil *Percy Weasley *Seamus Finnigan *Cedric Diggory *Ernie Macmillan *Hannah Abbott *Hufflepuff boy *Hufflepuff girl *Hufflepuff prefect *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Anthony Goldstein *Cho Chang *Michael Corner *Moaning Myrtle *Padma Patil *Penelope Clearwater *Ravenclaw boy *Ravenclaw girl *Ravenclaw prefect *Draco Malfoy *Gregory Goyle *Marcus Flint *Millicent Bulstrode *Slytherin boy *Slytherin girl *Slytherin prefect *Tom Riddle *Vincent Crabbe Wizards *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Sirius Black *Lord Voldemort *Bartemius Crouch Jr. *Death Eater *Lucius Malfoy *Peter Pettigrew *Walden Macnair *Amos Diggory *Cornelius Fudge *Doris Crockford *Madam Malkin *Mr. Ollivander *Tom the Inkeeper *Madam Rosmerta *Shrunken Heads *Ernie Prang *Stanley Shunpike *Trolley Witch *Donaghan Tremlett *Kirley Duke *Myron Wagtail *Osrino Thruston Others *Boy *Dragon keeper *Girl *Rita Skeeter *Shifty wizard *Witch *Wizard *Beauxbatons student *Fleur Delacour *Gabrielle Delacour *Olympe Maxime *Drumstrang student *Igor Karkaroff *Viktor Krum *Bloody Baron *Fat Friar *James Potter *Lily Evans *Nearly Headless Nick *Peeves *Professor Binns *The Grey Lady *Dudley Dursley *Marjorie Dusley *Milkman *Mr. Mason *Mrs. Mason *Petunia Dursley *Station guard *Vernon Dusley Creatures *Fluffy *Aragog *Boggart *Bowtruckle *Buckbeak *Chinese Fireball *Common Welsh Green *Common pixie *Crookshanks *Dementor *Dobby *Fang *Fawkes *Firenze *Gargoyle *Giant Squid *Gnome *Goblin *Grindylow *Griphook *Hedwig *Hungarian Horntail *Mandrake *Merpeople *Mosp *Mountain Troll *Mrs. Norris *Niffler *Norbert *Plimpy *Scabbers *Security troll *Basilisk *Sphinx *Swedish Short-Snout *Trevor *Werewolf *Whomping Willow Category:Lego games Category:2010 video games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Licensed games Category:Harry Potter games Category:Warner Bros. games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Fantasy games Category:Action games